Riders on the Storm
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: An alternative version of the Wild Hunt Battle in Episode 6x10. I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters/storyline.


**My re-imagining of Teen Wolf S.E. 6x10 with some altered aspects. I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Please rate and review if you enjoy it.**

 **Alteration:**

 **A. Scott battles the Wild Hunt with Malia, Peter, Lydia, Theo, Stiles, Derek, and Cora.**

 **B. The one impersonating Claudia Stilinski is fought alongside Douglas.**

 **C. There are** _ **actual**_ **Hellhounds assisting the Hunt.**

 **D. Douglas is the "train remote". His death immediately diverts the Riders away from Beacon Hills.**

 **xxxx**

"I shall ask no more than once, Mr. McCall. Will you take me as your master?"

"NO! Fuck you and fuck your Hitler!"

The night air is still and quiet, perhaps way too quiet. The Ghost Riders remain still, their hounds snarling at the young Werewolf. A realization slowly creeps into Douglas' mind. This Werewolf, this little worthless True Alpha wolf, the one whose name is Scott McCall decided to dishonor the great fuhrer's name merely a minute ago. What kind of ignominy did the modern era teenager spitted at Hitler's name, he won't think about. It is Scott's rebellious streak that infuriates the Nazi Werewolf.

Before any of them can do something, a gruff voice sounded from behind Scott, "What the hell is happening here? People are disappearing, train track appears everywhere and – oh, hello, Scott."

It was Derek Hale's voice. Scott turns around to see him, still clad in that iconic leather jacket of him. Next to Derek, his sister Cora is also present, her eyes turns golden at the sight of Douglas and his army of the Wild Hunt. Seems like the Hale siblings came back to Beacon Hills at the wrong time.

"Uh, hi to you too, Derek, Cora." Scott answers quickly. "May I introduce you to Mr. Douglas, my former teacher who turned out to be a freakin' Nazi Werewolf, who recently found some way to control the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. Well, you see, the Wild Hunt came here looking for him, accidentally erased many people including Stiles, but Douglas somehow got them first and have them fighting for him. And now my friends are fighting for their lives as well."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kiddo. Did you say Nazi?"

"A very proud and renowned follower of the Third Reich, young lady." It is Douglas who answers. His prideful and suave way of talking send shivers down Cora's neck. Derek bares his fangs, not pleased in the slightest at the German man. "You see, the fuhrer pursued an unstoppable army, one that controls both the mortal realm and the supernatural realm. He demanded such an army be brought under his rule. It was my mission to provide him what he always wanted. It is unfortunate, really, that my mission ended up in failure. I sought help from the Dread Doctors, but..."

"The Doctors took you prisoner." Scott finished. The image of Douglas in his tank within the Doctors' lair comes to his mind.

"And now you intend to use them to enslave humanity." Derek concludes. His gleaming Werewolf eyes carefully watch Douglas, waiting for an opportunity to strike him down.

"Sorry, can't let you do that, bro."

Another voice startles them. Much to the surprise of Scott and the Hales, it was Stiles who spoke, and he's not alone. Peter Hale, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Theo Raeken join Scott's side, adding the strength of the McCall pack against Douglas' army. It will be an understatement to say that the Nazi wolf is surprised; he is flabbergasted to see the three teenagers survived the Riders sent after them. But his expression soon changes back into calm and menacing. There are only eight of them, compared to the hundreds of Riders and their Hellhounds. "We're super really sorry, Derek. You've been gone for a year and all hell breaks loose when you get back." Stiles added.

Derek simply grunts in annoyance. "I have no idea what kind of conspiracy you're making here, Mr. Nazi, but my brother and I don't take kindly to those who disrespect my family's sacred town." Cora voiced her opinion, readying herself as Douglas begins to advance towards his enemies.

Scott seems to know this as well, cautiously positioning himself between Stiles and Douglas.

"Don't be foolish, Mr. McCall, you know you can't defeat us, even with the Banshee's help. This is your last chance to surrender. I can give you things that your heart desires so much, unless you prefer the alternative."

Scott stands boldly, his eyes glows alpha red, and he bares his fangs. "My answer won't change, ever."

But even Douglas has cards up his sleeve. Speaking in German, he calls one Rider to his side. Unlike the others, this one has its face covered in hood. Douglas' hand pulls the hood away from the back, revealing the Rider's face.

It has the face of Stiles' mom.

Even in the silence, they all can hear Stiles' short breaths, as if he's having panic attack. The impostor speaks to Stiles in a soothing, motherly manner, beckoning him to bow to their might. As he stares into his mother's – no, the Ghost Rider's face, his mind rapidly tells him that it is a ruse, a cruel trick similar to that of the Nogitsune. _It's not real. It's just Douglas playing with my mind. My mom is not here. She's not mom._ Stiles steps forward before Malia can stop him. Everyone, including Douglas, believes for a split second that Stiles finally surrenders himself. They are wrong.

"YOU ARE NOT MOM! I DENY YOU!"

The cover has been blown. As Claudia's face melts away, the Rider lets up a piercing cry. Lydia steps forward and unleashes a powerful Banshee scream to repel the Rider's. Her scream is frightening enough that the Wild Hunt is rendered in disarray. The opening presents itself. "CHARGE!" Scott yells. With Malia, Theo and the Hales at his side, Scott immediately attacks the disoriented Riders, going straight to Douglas and tackles his away from his army. Now in battle-mode, the Nazi wolf lets out his own alpha roar, unifying the Wild Hunt once again before charging back at Scott. Around him, the spectral army is too busy fending of the relentless attacks from Theo, Cora, and Malia. The older Hales are combatting the shadowy Hellhounds, knocking away and tearing at their bodies. Stiles and Lydia are surveying at the rim of the battleground, waiting for another chance to use her scream. Another chance is present; The McCall pack is now situated in the middle, with the Riders and Hellhounds forming a circle to prevent any escape. Douglas, injured but boiling with bloodlust rage, slowly makes his way to Scott.

Before Douglas can process what is happening next, another Banshee shriek is heard. This time, the Hellhounds are running around in terror before disappearing in black smoke. The Wild Hunt is once again in chaos, with inhuman cries filling the night. The spectral hunters are in panic over Lydia's fearsome power that without any of them to defend the Nazi Werewolf, Stiles can easily sneak between them to deliver a blow to his head using an aluminum bat. The Hales use the ensuing disorder to bring down as many Ghost Riders as they can. Theo and Malia share an awkward look before jumping into the fray together.

Scott, sensing a chance to stop Douglas, quickly rushes to attack the downed beast. What happens next cannot be described by words, even Scott himself can't remember much, as Rider after Rider disappear in green smokes, thunders flashing in the cloudy night sky.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"And then, Scott slashes his claws at Douglas' throat, and the Ghost Riders are gone!"

They are all at the McCall residence, having a big dinner a day after the defeat of the Nazi Werewolf. Every inhabitant of Beacon Hills are back to their daily lives with no memory about being kidnapped and forgotten. Although, as Malia casually told them, there seems to be a small sense of relief that no one can explain. The pack and their allies share stories to one another; their time being trapped in the spectral train station, being hunted down by the Wild Hunt, and their unexplained appearance in random places during Douglas' attempt to merge the two worlds together.

As Liam and Scott already told everyone, it was surprising to see the mysterious railroads disappear from the town as quickly as they came. Lydia speculated that Douglas' defeat might be the reason why both worlds went back to normal.

Everyone are relieved that the current threat is gone. But for Scott, he felt like he did something unforgivable, even though he knows that it must be done to stop the Wild Hunt. Only Stiles, Liam and Theo know what he had done; Scott is the one who killed Douglas. The young True Alpha who promised not to kill anyone, even his opponents. Well, the Beast of Gevaudan is out of the question.

"I know, I know. I did it to defeat the bad guys and save everyone... But I can't stop thinking about it."

But being the loyal friend he is, Stiles promises that he will never leave Scott's side, that he will help Scott regain his confidence as life goes on. Something that earned them a knowing smile from Liam and a snort from Theo.


End file.
